The Departure
by Qiwi
Summary: It's time for Kratos to leave, but before he goes he shares one last moment as a true family with Lloyd. SPOILERS! R


**Story of a lifetime **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Tales of Symphonia. **

_**WARNING: SPOILERS! **_

**A/N Yup, it's another rewrite of this story. Just had to fix some small grammatical errors. Anyway, it's time for Kratos to leave for Derris-Kharlan, but Lloyd doesn't want him to go. **

Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**

Rays of sunlight filled the air with a peaceful and beautiful aura, but as they reached the pieces of glass scattered on the ground the rays broke and changed into a fan of rainbow colours. In front of this small scenery stood a silent, tall figure clad in purple, his arms crossed and his face wearing the same emotionless mask he'd worn for many, many years. 

The tense situation was only strengthened by the presence of another young man, dressed in red and black, his chocolat brown hair waving as a gentle breeze passed by. The chestnut brown orbs that were the youth's, watched the elder with an intense hope, just like he had radiated all those days after he found out this was going to happen.

The other, however, made no move except looking at the younger one, slightly tilting his head and tapping his foot, like he was waiting for something. He opened his mouth and was about to speak, when a desperate voice interrupted him.

"Is there really no other way?" The voice said, trembling, hoping he could still convince the elder to stay.

"I'm going on a journey to collect all the Exspheres. I was hoping..." He swallowed a sob that almost escaped his lips, "you would come with me..."

Kratos' eyes widened when hearing those words, and he temporarily dropped his mask, staring at the boy, his son.

"Lloyd, please don't make this any harder than it is. As a surviving member of Cruxis I must take the responsibility for what has happened." His deep voice spoke, though his conscious told him otherwise. His conscious demanded from him to go to his son and embrace him, tell him everything was alright, that no one would hurt him anymore. It was ironic, Kratos Aurion thought, that in the end, he was the one who hurt his son, after he promised him no one would.

But his consciousness wasn't Kratos Aurion, it was... a father. And the father broke through and he opened his mouth, but was interrupted again, by his son, who was suddenly in front of him, looking up at him with those brown orbs that used to wear adoration for his dad, and now were filled with desperation. Kratos stared at them, he must've looked the same when he lost Anna and Lloyd that day almost 15 years ago...

A gentle and rare smile touched his lips, as he looked down Lloyd, and slowly raised his arms to envelope him into an embrace. Lloyd saw the smile and smiled a broad one himself, putting his arms around Kratos to pull him closer as they embraced once again, after all those years.

Just enjoying the moment, both father and son were silent as they closed their eyes and enjoyed each other's presence. But the moment ended too soon as Kratos slowly stepped back and watched his son, all grown-up and strong, even stronger than him, and he felt proud.

Another smile lightened his face as he said: "Lloyd... I'm proud of you." Lloyd's eyes lit up at these words and he smiled too. "Remember I'll always be proud of you, whatever it is you'll do." Kratos spoke again, and after that the smile disappeared. "But now... it's time for me to go."

Lloyd looked at his dad, and thought about all the things he got to know about him in the past year, and he smiled. He was proud of Kratos too. No, not Kratos, his Dad.

"I love you, Dad..." He spoke, and Kratos could hear his words were true. How he had longed to hear those words again, just once, and now his wish was fulfilled. He was now ready to let go of everything, and spend the rest of his life on Derris-Kharlan, fond memories of his family in his mind.

Lloyd called upon the Eternal Sword, which appeared with a blinding flash, and he softly ordered it to bring Kratos to Derris-Kharlan.

As the Eternal Sword flashed again and Kratos was slowly getting pulled into the air, Lloyd started to cry. Tears trembled on his eyelashes and touched the broken pieces of glass. Kratos saw this, and for the first time in many years, he cried. Only 2 drops however managed to leave his face, falling in front of Lloyd, mixing with his fallen tears.

"I love you too son..." His voice said, and he knew Lloyd could hear him, for he looked up at Kratos and saw two glistening trails of moisture on his face, and he sobbed. His dad had cried for him. Kratos, the man who never cried, cried for him. He managed to smile, and raised his hands as a gesture of saying goodbye.

"Don't die before I do, Lloyd... my son." Were the last words that filled the air, and they seemed to float around for a while, as Lloyd stared at the dot that was his dad, and soon after the dot disappeared as well, and Kratos was gone.

"Daddy..." The only word that slipped out of Lloyd's lips as he looked up at the sky once more.

_Fin._

* * *

A/N Hope you guys liked it! 


End file.
